


Changing Tides

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Witcher Trash [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluffy, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt Jaskier, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Jaskier, Puppy Piles, Shapeshifter Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, The Coast, borch loves his precious kitten child and will go full golden dragon on Geralt's ass, but he can only turn into a cat, but they know jackshit about dealing with them, cuddle fests, feral cat jaskier, jaskier turns into a kitten, or would it be kitten piles?, precious bby cat, precious jaskier, so I deal with them for them, soft, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: When Jaskier's heart shatters at the mouth of a dragon's cave there's only one thing left for the bard to do. In order to give himself time to heal from the emotional wounds Geralt inflicted upon him, Jaskier transforms himself into a kitten.
Relationships: Borch Three Jackdaws | Villentretenmerth & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher Trash [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601077
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> I wanted to try my own hand at this AU and I think it's going pretty well. Updates will be weekly on Saturday or Sunday and chapters will be longer as the fic goes on.
> 
> Feel free to shoot me a comment and let me know what you think! I'm always up for plot suggestions too, this fic doesn't have an outline yet.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> R

Jaskier rounded the corner just in time to see Yennefer portal away from Geralt. He glanced at Borch, then at his friend. Geralt seemed upset, but that wasn’t anything Jaskier couldn’t fix. Yennefer had left Geralt alone before, and Jaskier was always there to pick up the pieces. Jaskier made his entrance known, spreading his arms wide as he spoke. “Hello, how’s everyone doing this fine day? I’d say the sun is shining, such a glorious morning.” He didn’t notice Geralt’s stubborn mood… The witcher turned to face him,

“Damn it Jaskier.” Geralt growled, Jaskier faltered. Perhaps he should backtrack, maybe he took it a bit too far this time. “Why is it whenever shit enters my life you’re always the one shoveling it?!” He roared, Jaskier physically stumbled backwards, tripping over a small pile of rocks as he went.  _ Well that’s not fair… _ the bard thought as he tried to straighten out his doublet. Geralt wasn’t done yet, “The djinn, the  _ Child Surprise, all _ of it was  _ your fault _ !” Jaskier raised his hands as though he was placating a wild animal,

“Geralt that’s just not fair!” He protested, trying to stop the feeling of his cracking heart shatter. Jaskier didn’t notice Borch leaving them alone, returning to his cavern. Geralt punched a spiky looking rock, breaking it apart. Jaskier winced as he shouted,

_ “If life could give me one blessing it would be to take you off my hands.”  _ Jaskier stumbled more as the words sunk into his soul. Geralt turned around to face the horizon, shoulders tense as he crossed his arms angrily.

They whipped around Jaskier’s head like a tidal wave, crashing down on what little hope he had left in finding a real friend. The one time Geralt speaks in full sentences, and they’re only intention was to cause the bard harm. Then, just as Jaskier was about to say something a _ meowing _ noise escaped from the back of his throat. Disgruntled, Jaskier let his instincts play out the way they were meant to. He kept his secret from Geralt far too long. The bard knew exactly what was happening, the witch’s warning… Jaskier had taken too much pain and finally, finally given too much of his heart away and now waves of his passion were chipping away at it. Jaskier’s heart cracked and shattered as he watched as the world raise around him as he shrunk closer and closer to the ground. Inevitably his clothes piled on top of him as his transformation completed itself. Underneath the piles of thick fabrics he heard his lute thud onto the floor next to him. Jaskier allowed himself to get used to his new form. He tried to push the clothes off of him, but he was too tiny and weak. He huffed then landed on his stomach, limbs all spread out around him. "Jaskier, where the fuck did you go?" Geralt grumbled, the crunching sound of gravel told Jaskier the witcher stepped closer to where he used to stand piles of clothes.

Geralt lifted up his doublet and the sun shined brightly in Jaskier’s face. Growling at the sight of the witcher Jaskier tried to look ferocious but it only ended up being a squeaking sound. Backing away from Geralt he ended up tripping over his boots then he tumbled backwards. He somersaulted until his back hit the wall of Borch's cave. Shaking the gravel out of his fur Jaskier stood on his four paws. Geralt followed him into the tavern, but Jaskier didn’t  _ want _ to see him. Geralt was the reason his heart was broken. Jaskier took cover and dashed behind the dragon egg, hiding from his enemy.

_ Meow,  _ Jaskier whined.

Geralt’s shadow casted over Jaskier as he bent low to the ground. The expression Geralt wore was a cross between confusion and adoration. Reaching forward, palm outstretched, Geralt tried to  _ pspspsps  _ Jaskier into his hand. In response Jaskier took out his little claws and attacked the witcher's hand. Geralt swore as Jaskier's claws dug deeply into his skin. Threat distracted, Jaskier took the opportunity to scamper deeper into the cavern. Running as fast as his four legs could carry him, Jaskier ended up running into Borch.

"You've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble haven't you little one?" Borch asked, spreading one of his wings so Jaskier could curl up inside of it. Realizing how exhausted he was, Jaskier fell against the wing with a  _ thump _ . Stretching out his limbs he yawned then curled up and let the warmth of the dragon lull him to sleep. Jaskier couldn’t trust Geralt anymore, but he could trust Borch. The golden dragon would protect him against any scary-faced witchers who sought to cause him harm.

\------

When Jaskier woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer sleeping against Borch’s wings. Instead, he was bundled up in his doublet and placed near a roaring fire. Blinking his eyes Jaskier tried to stand up then instantly fell over.  _ Right, I’m a cat now. Damn witches and their metaphors, _ the bard thought as he stretched himself out. Standing up he paced in a circle then a hand started petting his back. Jaskier purred and butted his head against the hand. Peeking his head up Jaskier realized the hand belonged to Geralt. Squeaking Jaskier tried to escape, but Gearlt just plucked him up and sat Jaskier in his lap. Growling, Jaskier made his unhappiness about the situation clear, despite appreciating the soft pets the witcher was giving him. “Borch said I hurt you,” Geralt said. His voice was tight and concerned. Jaskier hissed as Geralt continued to try to pet him.

“You should take heed little bard,” Borch said from across the fire. “Your witcher has things he needs to say.” He threw in a log and the fire ate away at the fuel. Jaskier growled again, the sound coming from someplace deep in his throat. One look from the old dragon though, and Jaskier doubtfully rested his head against Geralt’s shins. Geralt sighed,

“I am… sorry. I am not good with words, and I  _ fuck _ ,” Geralt cursed. Jaskier let a small smile appear on his lips.

“I was stupid, and an idiot for not realizing you loved me. I’ve been told my whole life that I’m a monster Julek… You helped me see that I’m not one.” Jaskier let himself relax a little bit, collapsing into Geralt’s comforting grasp. Borch sighed,

“Did you know about the curse?” he asked, Jaskier nodded in response. Hazey from Geralt’s comforting pets Jaskier let his eyes blink heavily.

“Curse?” Geralt wondered out loud. Borch nodded,

“I sensed it when we first met in the tavern. Your bard has been cursed by a witch, old magic. From what I can tell the curse was meant to activate once his heart was broken beyond repair.” Jaskier whined at that, Geralt hummed deep in thought.

“I apologized, he should be human again.” Borch chuckled,

“Look at him Geralt, does he look ready to be human again?” Jaskier sighed happily as Geralt ran a hand down his thick fur coat. “My guess is that even though you apologized dear Jaskier here hasn’t forgiven you yet. Magic is give and take, the curse will only break once both sides come to a solution.” Jaskier purred and burrowed into the warmth of Geralt’s chest, once again curling up to return to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update has appeared! I hope you guys don't hate me for waiting to publish this for so long. It took me forever to write even though it's only two pages long! I've been getting sucked into some of my older fandoms thanks to shutdown. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often now that I've managed to get more free time on my hands.
> 
> Hope you all stay safe and WEAR MASKS!
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> R

The week after he turned himself into a kitten Jaskier found himself being fawned over by the princess Cirilla. He was content in letting her spoil him with love and affection, often finding himself sitting on the top of her head or shoulders as they traveled. If he was feeling particularly risky he would jump between Roach’s ears and snarl at Geralt whenever the witcher would try to reach forward and pet him. Before they left Borch, the dragon and Geralt decided it would be best for them to head up to Kaer Morhen. Apparently the keep was a witcher’s safe haven, stacked to the brim with magical tomes and books. Geralt said there was possibly a way for Jaskier to return to being a human. “We should stop here tonight,” Geralt suggested as they rode into a small town. Jaskier sat contently at the top of Ciri’s backpack, curling against her neck. His stomach grumbled as the smell of fish wafted out of the kitchen of the inn they entered.

“Oh Geralt, I’m starving. Can I order something to eat? Maybe something for Jaskier too, he’s probably hungry, having to travel with such small legs. Oh the poor thing!” She crooned over Jaskier as she sat her bag on the seat next to her. Jaskier lapped at the bowl of water she placed on the table appreciatively, side-glancing at Geralt to make sure the witcher wouldn’t try anything.. He ducked out of Geralt’s reach and curled up on Ciri’s lap after finishing the bowl of water. Ciri absentmindedly pet Jaskier's head while Geralt ordered food for them.

“One more week,” Geralt grunted as he took a drink of ale. “I stop here every year, we’re a few days out from the base of the Path.” Jaskier mewed as Ciri nodded in acknowledgement. Frowning slightly she asked,

“Are we going to see your brothers? You said we could meet the other witchers. Lambert seems like a prick, grandma would like him.” Geralt snorted,

“Calanthe would beat his ass before Lambert would be able to draw his sword.” Ciri laughed and Jaskier choked out a hairball in an attempt to mimic the sound.

“Ewwww!” Ciri exclaimed, poking at the lump of wet hair with a fork. Geralt swiped it off the table,

“Jaskier I apologized, what more do you want me to do?” In response Jaskier just turned around so his ass was facing Geralt, sticking up his tail high and stubbornly. Gearlt groaned in a mix of confusion and annoyance. Ciri piped up,

“You said that the dragon man said that Jaskier can choose when he can be human. Maybe he just likes being a cat better.” Jaskier made a sound of acknowledgment at her statement. He was still trying to process the fact that Geralt did, in fact, love him back. Not only that, but he was trying to figure out where he stood on millions of other emotional problems.

_ Stupid emotionally inept witcher, _ Jaskier thought as Geralt reached across the table. He tried to pet Jaskier, but the bard-turned-kitten just dashed across the wooden surface, dodging the hand. In his attempt to escape he accidentally knocked over a glass of water and it shattered on the floor. He jumped in surprise at the sound and fell back into Ciri’s lap.

“It’s okay,” Ciri comforted him, running her soft fingers through his fur. Jaskier purred happily as she scratched his head. Letting his two human companions fall into mindless conversation Jaskier focused on Ciri’s hand petting his back. A few minutes into CIri’s blabbering the tavern door swung open. Jaskier ignored the sound, but couldn’t bring himself to ignore the telltale sound of a witcher’s boots hitting wooden flooring.

“Geralt! Glad to see you got to the town okay,” the witcher said as he swung a chair around at the head of their table. Jaskier perked up, this new witcher was an entire  _ head _ taller than Geralt. He wore dark grey armor and his wolf medallion bounced against his chest proudly. He looked down at Jaskier, who mewed and butted against the witcher’s arm, which was resting on the table. The wolf chuckled then ran a hand through Jaskier’s thick fur coat. “And you got a Child Surprise as well as a kitten. Just be glad I’m here and not Lambert, he’d steal your cat and give him to Adrien as a gift.” Jaskier hissed, not liking the idea of belonging to anyone. A smile crept across Geralt’s face as he shook hands with the witcher.

“Eskel, how’s ‘Lil Bleater doing these days? Providing enough milk I hope,” Geralt said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Eskel grumbled something about backstabbing brothers then turned to Ciri,

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you my dear.” Ciri frowned,

“Who’s ‘Lil Bleater?” She asked, and to be honest, Jaskier was wanting to know too. Eskel glared at Geralt and muttered,

  
“ _ Dick, _ ” just low enough for Ciri not to pick up on it. Eskel straightened out his expressions when he said, “you’ll meet her soon enough. She’s resting now, we’ve got a long way to go.” Geralt reached forward to scratch Jaskier’s head, but he hissed and ducked under Eskel’s arm. A faint expression of hurt reflected in Geralt’s eyes. Jaskier almost felt guilty about avoiding the witcher’s touch then remembered the man broke his heart. Hissing, Jaskier climbed up Eskel’s arm and settled on the top of his head. Eskel chuckled while Geralt once again groaned in frustration. It seemed this year’s journey to Kaer Morhen would definitely be an interesting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
